Surprises!
by Old Not Used
Summary: You cannot read this if you haven't read Halloween: Warriors style  By Zana Bluefire.  What happens to Nightcloud afterwards?  A curse, true love? WHAT!  Breeze x Feather  Crow x Leaf  Night x OC


A/N This is my first attempt at Warriors. I have not read Sunset or Power of Three book. (The library doesn't have them!) The names are made up. Also, this was my first idea after reading the first Halloween: Warriors Style! This definitely an AU. Everything that is not recognizable is made up. Oh and Mothwing is finally acknowledging that StarClan exists.

Disclaimer: I only have the books, Warriors and Midnight, Nothing else!! Now on to the story.

Medicine Cats:

ThnderClan:

Leafpool

WindClan:

Barkface

RiverClan:

Mothwing

apprentice: Willowpaw, apprenticed 8 moons

ShadowClan:

Littlecloud

apprentice: Damppaw, apprenticed 12 moons

It was only two weeks after the death of Breezefoot and the medicine cats were heading to Moonpool. As they were walking, they talked about the news in the Clans. They were almost there when Barkface started talking.

"Everything was fine until ShadowClan attacked. One of the apprentices, Breezepaw, got his warrior name of Breezefoot."

"That's good," Leafpool meowed. She was proud of him, because of his father. It didn't matter that wasn't her kit. Though it had to be Nightcloud! Okay maybe it did matter.

"I wasn't finished," Barkface said, "He was out on a midnight patrol and was told to catch a rabbit. He went off. After the sun rose, when Crowfeather realized that Breezefoot hadn't come back yet, he led a patrol to search for him. The patrol found him looking like the elders do when they die."

"You mean like he was sleeping, only he wasn't breathing?" asked Damppaw.

"Exactly." He hesitated, "The only other cat that knows this is Crowfeather and he said he wanted it to be kept a secret. I quite agree. There was an indentation next to him like another cat was lying next to him and on Breezefoot's black fur there was some silver. Crowfeather identified it as Feathertail's. Also, her scent was in the area. Do any of you know an explanation?" He finished as they reached Moonpool.

"I heard from the elders a myth that on one day the warriors of StarClan come down for one night. It happened with another cat a long time ago who love the cat that was from StarClan, so she joined him as the sun rose. And her name was Breezeheart and his was Featherwind. She had a witness who told everyone what she had seen, and the story was passed down until only the elders would tell the story. Breezeheart was found exactly like you found Breezefoot." Damppaw finished.

"That was well told. I had forgotten it completely." commented Littlecloud.

"That explains a lot. I wonder if the fact that the names were similar was a coincidence. Well, time to make contact with StarClan now that we've figured that out." on that note everyone lapped up a few drops of the water as they were taken into their dreams.

FeathertailBreezefootFearthertailBreezefoot

After they opened their eyes, Littlecloud named Damppaw Dampstem. (A/N I don't remember the ceremony)

"Dampstem!" Willowpaw bounced up to her and touched noses.

Mothwing chuckled as the two raced ahead "Don't those two remind you of you and me, Leafpool?"

Leafpool laughed, "Of course, at least you made sure that Willowpaw remembered that we still have to respect the warrior code." she added.

After several minutes of walking, they separated. "Wait a minute Barkface!" Leafpool called.

"Could you tell Crowfeather to meet me here tomorrow night?" he looked suspicious, so she hastily added "I have a message for him from Breezefoot and I don't think I should tell anyone else."

"Okay, but he won't have much time."

BreezefootFeathertailBreezefootFeathertail

"What is it?" asked Crowfeather as he walked up to Leafpool.

"I had a dream last night at Moonpool,"

_Flashback_

_Feathertail and Breezefoot appeared. Breezefoot meowed, "This was my choice. Nightcloud loved me, but not really like a mother should love her son and I should never have been born. I have seen how Crowfeather looks at you, Leafpool, and I understand now. I didn't until Feathertail appeared to me on All Hallow's Eve. Tell Crowfeather that I'm sorry, but this was my destiny."_

_Feathertail moved forward. "I have forgiven him for loving you, now he can forgive me. Breezefoot was somewhat abandoned. It was an accident that we fell in love, but it is the way it was destined. Exactly like you and Crowfeather. Now, I have a message from StarClan on this matter. 'You may have kits, but not until you have a capable apprentice. You will not be punished because you have gone through a lot and we have learned that kits born of a medicine cat won't be any different. Spottedleaf has spoken on your behalf and it has been decided that only medicine cats who have contributed a lot to their clan and the others will be allowed. They will not be allowed until a StarClan warrior lets them know that they can. Also, because medicine cats have a slightly different code than warriors, they can take mates from other clans without the clans saying that they are disloyal, but it must be let known. The relationship can not be a secret. The Clan leaders have been notified of this. Make sure you tell Crowfeather all this and to recite the following words to Nightcloud:" _

_Breezefoot and Feathertail spoke in unison, "Nightcloud, Breezefoot was never meant to exist. Crowfeather only took you as a mate because the WindClan forced him to. You took him as a mate because you wanted kits. Not to love, but to become powerful warriors for WindClan. You never loved Breezefoot the way a mother is supposed to. For this reason, StarClan curses you. Each year you are still living, on All Hallow's Eve a different part of the curse will take effect. If by the 5th time you are still alive, the 6th All Hallow's Eve part will be death. Only one thing can prevent this. You must find true love by the 6th part or it will be your fixed destiny..." They trailed off. _

_Breezefoot meowed, "A good apprentice could be Jaykit. Train Brightheart as an unofficial medicine cat because she is going through some hard times right now. Don't forget and make sure Crowfeather understands. I have one more thing to tell him, I know he loved me truly even though I wasn't yours and I know you love me too. I have no hard feelings about you mating, as long as you follow the rules laid down by StarClan." _

_End flashback._

"...And then I woke up," Leafpool finished. "I talked to Firestar before I left and he said he would announce the news."

"Wow." Crowfeather was in shock. Not only could he have Leafpool for a mate, Nightcloud was cursed! "I guess I better be getting back. They might suspect something. Let me know when your apprentice is capable enough!" He turned and ran back to camp in time to hear the announcement about medicine cats and mating.

Crowfeather looked around for Nightcloud. He spotted her dark pelt over by the nursery. He trotted over to her, "We need to talk."

"Of course we do. Now that Leafpool can have mate, you won't desert me for her, will you?" She purred as they walked out of hearing.

"In fact, I will. My heart lies with her." He took a deep breath. "Nightcloud, Breezefoot was never meant to exist-"

Nightcloud cut him off, "Of course he was, what are you talking about, Crowfeather?"

Crowfeather only shook his head and continued. As soon as he finished he walked off leaving her confused.

FeathertailBreezefootFeathertailBreezefoot

One year passed, Leafpool gave birth to Featherkit, Flamekit, Bluekit, and Larchkit on All Hallow's Eve as Nightcloud received the first part of the curse.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" a dreadful wailing was occurring as sores formed over Nightcloud's body. They itched and hurt, itched and hurt. The sores were horrible looking, like scratches, only various colors. When they bled, the blood wasn't red, it was the exact blue of Crowfeather's and Breezefoot's eyes. The colorful sores vanished suddenly after 1 moon.

The next year, her fur fell out, only to grow in a different color. It finally grew in the black and white, where it stayed, after 3 moons. That was embarrassing, especially at Gatherings.

The year after that, she could not catch any prey for 5 moons for various reasons. Sometimes the wind switched, sometimes she was too loud.

So by the 4th year she was prepared for anything, anything except what the curse was. It was a full moon that night. Nightcloud has no idea what she did, but she was told that as soon as the moon rose she turned into a dog. She killed one cat from each clan during her 7th moon of this. That was the last for that curse. She never forgave herself for killing Tornear, Ashfur, Morningflower, and Littlecloud.

The 5th year came. She was by the horse place when one of the Twoleg kits, it looked like a gigantic cat, picked her up. When it went up to the door, it gave her to one of the twolegs inside and ran off. Nightcloud was put down inside. She was shaking with fear. There was a cat already inside it was a white long haired tom with two different colored eyes, one blue, and the other green.

The cat meowed, "Hello my name is Sneeze. Don't be frightened."

Nightcloud stopped shaking, "My name is Nightcloud."

Sneeze led her to the food dishes and asked, "Where are your nofurs?"

"I don't have any. I'm one of the wild cats." Nightcloud paused while she chewed the food, "This doesn't have much flavor."

Sneeze nodded. "This is actually the more expensive brand. The cheaper stuff has no flavor at all. There are mice around here that we can eat as well."

"Okay."

Moons passed, and Nightcloud or Pussywillow as she was called by her family of nofurs fell in love with Sneeze. She had a litter of kits and had one of the cats, Goldie, drop them off by the borders.

Soon it was All Hallow's Eve once again. Pussywillow hid herself in one of the rooms. All of a sudden, Feathertail and Breezefoot appeared. Pussywillow wailed "I'm sorry! I didn't understand then but I do now, I never loved you Breezefoot and I sorry!"

Feathertail and Breezefoot exchanged glances. Breezefoot meowed, "Don't worry it is not your time yet. You have many more seasons before StarClan retrieves you."

**The End**


End file.
